It is conventional practice to supply medical liquids such as medicinal products and nutrients by keeping the tip end part of a catheter inside a patient's body, for example. In cases such as these, a medical bag is connected to the rear end part of the catheter, and the medical liquid housed inside the medical bag is supplied to inside the patient's body via the catheter (see Japanese Patent Application H6-98922, for example). This medical bag (infusion container) is configured by a container main body made of thermoplastic resin, a contents filling part which is integrally provided with the container main body, a contents dispensing part adjacent to the contents filling part and integrally provided with the container main body and a sheet-shaped part in which a suspension aperture is formed. Then, the contents filling part is used to fill the medical bag with medical liquid, with the contents dispensing part being used to dispense medical liquid from inside the medical bag to the outside, and the contents filling part and the contents dispensing part are respectively configured by roughly cylindrical aperture parts.
However, with a conventional medical bag as described above, the contents filling part and the contents dispensing part are configured by a fairly rigid material which does not lose its shape, and the respective aperture parts are held open. Consequently, when this medical bag is packaged after production, there is a problem in that it ends up being bulky. Furthermore, the roughly cylindrical contents filling part and contents dispensing part must be moulded, and therefore there are problems in that the shape of the medical bag becomes complex and the production costs are increased.
For example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,725, use is also made of medical bags equipped with a zip-type medical liquid inlet port which is opened and closed with a detachable linear groove part and projection. However, with medical bags equipped with this zip-type medical liquid inlet port, when the medical bag is filled with medical liquid it is necessary for the user to handle the container which contains the medical liquid and to transfer the medical liquid in the container to the medical bag with one hand, while holding the medical liquid inlet port open with the other hand, and therefore problems arise in that the operation to fill the medical bag with medical liquid is troublesome.